The invention relates to a gearwheel mechanism disposed between a primary unit and a secondary unit to be driven by the primary unit via the gear wheel mechanism, for example a high-pressure pump mounted to an internal combustion engine and driven thereby via such a gearwheel mechanism.
In practice, secondary units are often driven by a primary unit via a gearwheel mechanism. Primary units are, for example, internal combustion engines which drive a high-pressure fuel pump via a gearwheel mechanism, the high-pressure fuel pump being a secondary unit within the meaning of the invention.
Primary units and secondary units often operate in a pulsating manner, particularly when they are devices consisting of one or more piston/cylinder units. It is therefore necessary, for example, for a high-pressure fuel pump to run synchronously with an internal combustion engine, in order to make fuel available corresponding to the pulsating consumption of the internal combustion engine. The corresponding mounting of the high-pressure fuel pump (secondary unit) with respect to the internal combustion engine (primary unit) is also designated as clocking. If the clocking of the high-pressure fuel pump with respect to the internal combustion engine is not correctly set, efficiency losses will occur. In order to avoid such efficiency losses, the mounting of high-pressure fuel pumps on internal combustion engines must be carried out with great care, so that the assembly is correspondingly complicated.
It is the object of the present invention to facilitate the mounting of secondary units to primary units.